


Is It A Werewolf Thing?

by SinQueen69



Series: Sinful Scents [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Stiles Stilinski is a piss slut, Under-negotiated Kink, Watched Masturbation, Watersports, golden showers, marking territory, werewolf traits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: After an interesting encounter with Scott in the school’s showers, Stiles goes to Derek for some answers and gets a question answered about himself instead.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, one sided Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sinful Scents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 310





	Is It A Werewolf Thing?

“Derek, hey are you here?” Stiles called out into the woods, squinting at the trees, trying to see the outline of the old Hale house where he was hoping the older werewolf was still hanging around. 

“What do you want Stiles?” Derek’s voice came from the teen who gasped and twisted around to see the grumpy looking man staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I have a question about you know, stuff…” Stiles cleared his throat, as he spoke, not willing to make eye contact with the other man.

“You had an encounter with Scott in his wolf form again didn’t you?” Derek said his voice closer now making Stiles look up and blink at how close the older man was now. 

“Kind of, I mean he wasn’t trying to kill me or anything this time, so that’s an improvement right?” Stiles offered weakly as he watched as Derek’s nostrils flared wide and his eyes flashed red and a stone settled in Stiles' gut. 

“Tell me what he did,” Derek demanded, a lazy smile starting to cross his lips making Stiles swallow hard and twist his hands together in front of him. 

“I had just finished taking a shower after practice, nothing unusual there but Scott just kind of… Growled and stepped in with his glowing eyes and…Well, ah…” Stiles trailed off his cheeks burning and his cock traitorously twitching in his jeans. 

“Tell me, Stiles,” Derek’s voice was low and rough as his eyes glowed in the darkening forest as the scent of Stiles arousal and embarrassment covered his every sense and his arousal began to spike in response. 

“He… He pissed on me, growling something about me being his and I don’t know what happened okay? Is this like a werewolf thing?” Stiles failed his arms as he blurted it out and refused to look at Derek as his face burned and his cock throbbed at the reminder of what happened in the showers and what happened after Scott had taken off. 

“You could say that, but what happened next Stiles. I know something else happened.” Derek slowly licked his lips, a move missed by Stiles who was still not looking at him. 

“I…” Stiles couldn’t get the words out this time; shame was coiling up in his gut even as he began to get hard at the memory.

“I know what happened next, I can smell it on you.” Derek hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans.

“You got hard, so hard it surprised you. You didn’t understand; so you turned the shower back on to get clean. You managed to get most of it, but you missed some on your hand. Next thing you know, you’re on your knees jerking off and sucking and licking your best friend’s piss off of your fingers.” Derek said these things like he was saying it was cloudy out that day and Stiles shuddered and his cock ached in his jeans as Derek said what Stiles had done like he had been there. 

“Yes,” Stiles whispered, eyes squeezed closed in shame and arousal as he remembered the tang and acidity of the piss on his tongue and how much he wanted more of it. 

“You know, it tastes better straight from the source.” Derek’s voice was in Stiles’ ear now and large hands on his hips. Stiles gasped and turned his head to the side, his eyes snapping open and they met with Derek’s glowing Alpha eyes. 

“What?” Stiles whispered as his heart pounded in his chest.

“You heard me, if you want this then, get on your knees,” Derek ordered lazily like he didn’t care either way what Stiles did. Stiles knew this was wrong, he shouldn’t want this so badly, he shouldn’t be doing this with Derek but soon he was sliding down to his knees in front of the older man. 

“That’s it,” Derek crooned as he began to unbuckle his jeans and Stiles watched with bated breath as the werewolf above him unzipped his jeans, letting his flaccid but still large cock flop out of the denim. Derek was big even when he was soft and Stiles cock was pressing against the zipper of his jeans now.

“Do what you did in that shower, jerk off while I fill your mouth with my piss.” Derek was growling now, face shifting into his wolf form in the same way Scott’s had as he took a hold of his cock, aiming it at Stiles' face. 

“Fuck,” Stiles whimpered as he hurriedly opened his fly and grasped his weeping cock, he looked up at the Alpha looming over him and let his mouth fall open. 

Derek grunted as he relaxed and forced his bladder to begin to empty. Stiles gasped and opened his mouth wider as Derek’s piss began to fill his mouth, Stiles pumped his cock rapidly unable to stop himself as he did so as he sloppy swallowed the other man’s piss. 

“That’s it Stiles, take all my piss, swallow it all down,” Derek grunted as he watched as Stiles eagerly swallowed his piss, letting his face get soaked with it as he jerked off on his knees below Derek. 

Too soon for Derek’s liking his stream petered off and soon he was finished. Derek tucked his cock back into his pants and smirked down at the sight of Stiles blinking up at him with hazy eyes. His mouth still open and his face glistening with Derek’s piss as he gasped and body shook as he spilled over his fingers. 

“I’ll let you in on a secret Stiles, marking territory is werewolf thing, but liking that as much as you did… That’s what a piss slut is.” Derek confined Stiles in as the human panted for air still on his feet and smelling like Derek more than he did Scott now and that made Derek’s inner wolf pleased. 

“I think… I think I understand.” Stiles whispered, swiping his tongue over his lips to get what was left of Derek’s piss clean from them. 

“This opens a whole new world for you Stiles, what do you say about letting me show you that world?” Derek offered, knowing he would need this again and he knew without a doubt Stiles would need it again as well. 

“Yes, please,” Stiles whimpered and Derek just gave a sharp grin as his eyes shone red in the dark of the forest.


End file.
